Green Destiny
Green Destiny is the tenth and final episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Characters *Wu - Paul Dobson *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Dareth - Alan Marriott *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan Spoiler Notes * All the prisoners of Ultra Hunt break out of Kryptarium Prison and assist the Ninja in defeating Colossi. * Since Karlof was the one capable of breaking out without his power but metal fist he could have broke out early on rather than waiting for the ninja. * Lloyd regains his powers. * The Sons of Garmadon including Garmadon are arrested. * LEGO versions of The Fold appear in this episode. * Garmadon loses his power when Lloyd regains his. ** Because of this, the Colossi is destroyed as well. ** Additionally, Skylor's poison wears out. * Garmadon warns Lloyd that "they" are coming, and his powers were the only thing keeping them in check. Now that he's powerless, "they" will come. **At the end of the episode, Lloyd tells Master Wu he thinks "they" are the Oni. *Now that the entire Ninja team are back together they all revert back to wearing their season 8 suits. *At the end of the episode, Master Wu is an old man again, but sounds slightly more youthful, and is no longer wearing the Dragon Armor. He is wearing his first attire again back in the Pilot. **However, the Firstbourne probably took it back with her to the First Realm or most likely Wu still has it. **Wu was last seen as an old man in "Lost in Time". *Mistaké is again confirmed to have been killed by Garmadon. **One of the civilians in this episode reuses Mistaké's face sculpt despite being a different character. *Kai and Skylor are together now, so she may have become an official member of the Ninja like P.I.X.A.L.. * The ninja are fully reunited for the first time since Big Trouble, Little Ninjago. ** Many reunions are made (Jay and Nya, Kai and Skylor, as well as Zane and P.I.X.A.L.) are also reunited again. *This is the only episode in the entire season where the setting is only in the Ninjago City. *The Great Devourer and The Overlord were mentioned by Jay. *Garmadon is still in his evil form. It is unknown if or when he will be changed back. *When Zane says they need thicker chains, it's a reference to when Clouse says that in "Versus." *Lloyd uses the Art of the Silent Fist when he fights Garmadon, ironically, using his own fighting style against him. *At the end when Lloyd called Wu Master Wu. Wu also called him Master Lloyd. Gallery TheFOLDEP94.png|The Fold's first appearance in the show. HappyEnding.png|Ninja in their Season 8 outfits. 2018-07-19 16 32 40-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16 22 59-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16 19 55-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16_31_33-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16_29_03-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16_31_14-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16_32_14-Greenshot.png|The Sons Of Garmadon are sent to the Kryptarium Prison. 2018-07-19 16_33_54-Greenshot.png 27ac4a4a-6607-4321-a8e5-b1f45e7b9f61.jpg|Master Wu, Lloyd and Lord Garmadon battling. 55ecd6e4-17e5-416b-99d7-77ba79717791.jpg download.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Hunted Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:2018 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu